Karma
by mcskilletz
Summary: A new girl is at degrassi and she starts off starting drama. She makes tons of new friends and catches the interest of many guys as well.
1. A New Beginning

**MORNING**

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

My alarm sounded as it just reached 7:00. I got up out of bed and started getting ready for my first day of seventh grade at Degrassi Community School. I sleepily walked to my closet and put on a fitted plain red t shirt and skinny jeans with some black vans. I looked in the mirror and said, "Well a new school, new people, new boys who knows maybe this will be fun." I then grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs grabbing a pop tart on the way out.

**SCHOOL**

I walked up right in front of the stairs of Degrassi and just stared. Suddenly a voice said, "Welcome to Degrassi, I'm Liberty Van Zant."

"Hi Liberty...I'm Sarah Mcdonald. Nice meeting you." I said as I shook this odd child's hand.

"What grade do you happen to be in, Sarah?" asked Liberty.

"Umm, seventh." I said.

Liberty looked estaticted and she inquired we would be best friends since we are in the same grade. Liberty blabbed on as she took me to get my class schedule. I looked at it and I had Mr. Simpson for homeroom. Liberty took one look at my schedule and screamed because we had all the same classes together.

"Okay, Sarah we have ten minutes before homeroom starts let me introduce you to a few of my friends." Liberty exclaimed.

Well anyone could be better than Liberty, I thought as I nodded yes. Liberty brought me over to a girl with blonde hair who was extremely skinny and had clear braces. Another girl who had dark wavy hair and was shorter than the other girl. A boy who was wearing his hat backwards and was about the same height of the dark haired girl. And this really geeky looking boy who I paid no attention to and somehow felt complete rage towards. (This will make sense later)

"Hey guys this is Sarah McDonald, she's new here and she is in our grade and homeroom." announced Liberty. The blonde haired girl introduced herself, "Hi I'm Emma Nelson, and I hope we can be great friends." I immediately took a liking to her. She seemed real sweet and innocent and exactly the kind of friend I was looking for. The dark haired girl introduced herself too," I'm Manny Santos, Emma's best friend so if you guys are friends then so are we." I liked her too and three of us of them walked away chatting, leaving the two boys jaws to the floor standing there.

"So Sarah it's only a week into the school year why have you transferred a week later you could have just came the first day?" Emma asked.

"I was at another school in Quebec, but my dad got offered an awesome job and we moved here and now I go to Degrassi." I answered.

"Spotted any cute guys yet?" Manny laughed.

"Well there was this one guy I don't know what his name was though but he was really cute. By the way who were those two guys staring at me back there?" I replied.

"Oh, that was J.t and Toby." Emma said as she and Manny laughed.

"They were kind of freaking me out. The one with the hat was cute but baby cute and the geeky one was just ewww." I claimed and the two girls burst out laughing. Then we went to our homeroom.

**CLASS**

I walked into class and took a seat next to Emma who was sitting next to Manny. Then J.t sat next to me followed by Toby who sat next to him. The first thing Mr. Simpson did was unfortunately have me introduce myself to the class. I'm really shy but he insisted, so I got up there and noticed Toby and J.t's eyes locked on me. I really wish they wouldn't do that! I stood there and shyly said, "Hi I'm Sarah McDonald and I kind of like this school so far." Mr. Simpson smiled and I sat back down in my seat still having the two creep's eyes on me. Then suddenly the door flew open and in flew the guy I thought was really cute. "Sean Cameron, late for class are we?" asked Mr. Simpson. Sean answered, "Sorry sir." And he sat down. Hmmm, Sean Cameron, this guy seems like a bad boy and I just love bad boys. "Psst. Psst." I snapped out of my daydream as J.t is whispering to me. "Hey Sarah, I'm J.t Yorke would you like to sit with me and Tobes over here at lunch?" I pretended to consider it and said "No sorry in sitting with Emma and Manny maybe another day." I just hoped they weren't too upset I HATE when people are angry with me. I then looked over at Sean and he was staring at me! I blushed and looked away as the bell rang for lunch time.

**LUNCH**

Me, Manny and Emma sat down at a lunch table with J.t and Toby.

"Looks like we're sitting together after all." I said to J.t wondering if this would be like the same thing.

"Haha guess so." J.t said a little unhappy at the fact that Manny and Emma were there.

Then all of a sudden the one and only Sean Cameron sat down with us. I wondered why Emma and Manny didn't mention they were friends with him before. So I leaned in and whispered to Manny, "That's the guy I think is really cute!" Manny got a worried expression. "He is totally cute, but Emma has this major crush on him!" Manny answered. "Okay I wouldn't want to do that to Emma so I'll find someone else." I said a tad upset that I'd have to find someone equally cute or cuter to get my mind off of this boy.

Sean then said," So who is this?" pointing to me.

"That's Sarah she's new and she is me and Manny's new best friend." Emma happily stated.

I blushed and waved at him and Sean waved back with a gorgous smile on his face. I began to daydream again. What if me and him ended up as a couple! NO SARAH, what are you saying think of your new best friend Emma! "Sarah want to come over after school with Manny?" Emma asked suddenly snapping me out of yet another daydream about Sean. I nodded and said, "Of course. I'd love to." I then began to stare at Sean again and J.t noticed. He then blurted out," Sean! Emma has a crush on you!" Emma immediately turned red and this brought me back to my senses. Manny and I glared at J.t and he ran away feeling embarrassed. I turned to Emma trying to comfort her, but she wouldn't calm down. She put her head on the table we were at and refused to lift it up. I looked over at Sean who was blushing and smiling. For some reason seeing him blush at the fact Emma had a crush on him made me extremely upset. Ughh I want these feelings to go AWAY!Suddenly lunch came to an end and we all headed off to our classes and before I knew it school was over and I was meeting Emma and Manny outside.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

We started off towards Emma's house and chatted away once again.

"That was so embarrassing! I can't believe J.t would do that! I don't know what has gotten into him." Emma said very upset.

"I know right, Em! I was about to smack that boy!" Manny exclaimed.

"Haha, that was pretty harsh but Sean was totally blushing AND smiling!" I said trying to sound happy for her.

"Really?" Emma blushed as she happily asked me.

"Would I lie about something like that? He was so happy to hear it, you could just tell!" I answered.

"I can't believe it! I've liked him ever since I laid eyes on him. This does mean he likes me though, right?" Emma asked.

"Well it could." Manny said. "And it couldn't." I finished.

Emma then looked at the ground going into deep thought as we arrived at her house. We stepped inside and I saw a short woman on the couch watching the TV.

"Hi Em, Manny and whose this?" asked her mother.

"Oh yeah mom this is Sarah she was new and me and Manny took her in." Emma laughed as she said it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then Sarah." Her mother said nicely.

"It's great to meet you too Ms. Nelson." I answered the nicest I could.

"Oh please call me Spike." She said.

"Okay Spike!" I said and we walked upstairs to Emma's room. Her room was small and cute. The walls were orange and she had a bunch of cool little things all around.

"Em, I'm starving! Do you think you could get me something to eat?" Manny asked begging her on her knees.

Emma laughed," Sure thing Manny. Sarah do you want anything?" I nodded and I was still laughing at Manny begging on her knees. Emma then walked downstairs. Then while she was gone her phone rang. Manny walked over and answered it. "Hello?" "Oh hey Sean. It's Manny.""Yeah she's here. Sure thing hold on I'll give her the phone." Manny walked over and handed me the phone to my surprise."Umm, Sean?" "Sarah! I have to ask you something." "Okay, shoot." "Do you maybe want to see a movie tomorrow?" Just then Emma walked in with the snacks and I remembered she likes Sean. "Yeah, sure I'd be happy to. Bye."

"Who was that?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Oh it was Sean he was just wondering if I could help him with some math homework." I answered quickly. Ughh what was I thinking! Emma likes him and you can't have him Sarah! Emma is your friend! Now tomorrow you're going to cancel that date. Oh who am I kidding I don't want to cancel it."Sarah." I want Sean Cameron. "SARAH!" "Huh, what?" "Why would Sean ask you?" Emma asked sounding a little scared he may like me."I have no idea it was my first day and he asked I wasn't just going to say no." I answered trying to sound convincing. "Don't worry Em he's all yours I don't want him." Emma looked relieved "Okay, thanks for understanding." I smiled hoping it didn't seem too obvious that I was lying. It was now eight and I decided I should head home.

**NEXT DAY**

I walked into school the next day and found Emma and Manny at their lockers. I walked up to them and we all started talking and then Sean came up.

"Hey Sean I need to talk to you about that math homework." I said to him and he looked confused but said ok.

"Can't wait for tonight!" Sean said happily.

"I'll go as long as no one finds out." I said hesitantly.

"Well why not?" he asked sounding heartbroken.

"Emma is my best friend and she likes you I can't do that to her!" I answered a little worried.

"Yeah you have a point. Emma is a real great friend and you're lucky to have her so I don't want to wreck that for you. I'll keep it secret don't worry." He answered. Gosh he was so cute how could I not smile at him? He is just the sweetest. No! No! No! Sarah stop this is Emma's man!

"Pick me up at seven." I said without even knowing it.

I walked back over to Emma and Manny. They were talking about making plans to hang out tonight and asked if I wanted to come. "Umm, my dad is getting home from work early tonight and it's a family night." I lied as we entered math class. I had to sit through this boring math class listening to Mr. Armstrong ramble on about variables. But, all I could think about was me and Sean's date. More importantly if Emma would find out. I really liked Emma she was like the sister I never had. I mean I like Manny too but she doesn't seem like the sisterly type. Ughh what if this ruins our friendship. Well if she finds out I'll do anything I can to fix our friendship I'll even break Sean's heart if I have to. Just then the bell rang and my class walked out to head to lunch. I picked up my stuff and followed Emma and Manny to our table.

**LUNCH**

We walked over to a table where J.t, Toby and Sean sat.

"SARAH! Do you want to maybe catch a movie with me tonight?" asked J.t. Sean looked at him angrily.

"Umm, can't I'm having family night." I answered. Sean smiled when I said this.

"Oh, maybe another time then." He said less than happy.

"Sure, whatever" I answered kind of getting tired of Toby and him staring at me all the time. I could tell Sean got annoyed at that too. I decided to stay quiet the rest of lunch and just eat my pizza. I had a lot of thinking to do before my date tonight. I also went to the rest of my classes but they flew by once again.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Manny's mom picked her up from school today so I walked home with Emma.

"You like Sean a lot don't you?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah something about him just makes my knees weak. I mean he's such a bad boy but he's also really sweet." She said with a huge smile.

I suddenly felt even worse about going out with Sean tonight. She loved this guy! I wouldn't ever want her to do this to me so why was I doing it to her. She said bye to me when we came to her house and after she left I sprinted to mine to get ready for the date. I ran up to my room and threw open my closet doors. I tried on just about all of my clothes, but I finally decided to wear a hot pink spaghetti sting tank top with some nice skinny jeans that weren't ripped or anything. I then put on all my makeup and grabbed my purse and waited for the doorbell to ring. Just then the bell did ring. I ran over and opened the door. Sean was standing there and looked amazed at how I looked.

"You ready to go?" I asked a little too excitedly.

"Yeah, as long as you're ready. I was thinking that we see that new movie Charlie's Angels." He said.

"Umm, yeah sure I've been dying to see that!" I answered.

"Okay well my brother is going to give us a ride so just hop in the back." He said.

So, I got in the back of his brother's red pickup truck. His brother was really nice and before I knew it we were at the mall.

"Do you want any popcorn before the movie or anything else?' He asked getting his wallet out just in case.

"Umm, no I think I'm fine." I answered and he went up to buy tickets.

"Alright let's go." We picked seats in the very front and sat down as the movie was about to start. At first we just sat there awkwardly but then he put his arm around me. I smiled at him and he leaned in for a quick peck. The movie ended and I asked him, "Could we maybe go to the park for a little while."

"Of course whatever you want." He said. When we got to the park we sat on a bench and he leaned in and kissed me which turned into a make out session. I thought everything was going well until I heard Emma yell, "Sarah! Sean?"

.


	2. All I Ever Wanted

**A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP**

I looked up praying that I was daydreaming. But, I wasn't. She had tears in her eyes. The look on her face made me want to cry! Then she started to run away.

"No wait Emma come back!" I yelled. She was already long gone. But, I couldn't give up I ran after her. I could hear Sean calling after me, but I just ignored him. I ran in the direction she did and never found her so I decided to go to her house. I rang the doorbell and he mother answered.

"Ms. Nelson can I please talk to Emma? It's really important." I asked eagerly.

"She is really upset right now. She won't tell me what happened either. So, I don't think it's a good time." She answered.

"It's my fault though! I didn't mean to hurt her I swear. But, please let me in I REALLY want to fix this!" I said so desperately.

"Well, alright, but I really hope you fix it I hate to see her like this." Spike said. She then let me in and I went up the stairs slowly but determinedly. I heard sobbing and when I came to her door I knocked.

"GO AWAY" she screamed.

"Please Emma let me talk, let me in and let me fix this." I said pleadingly.

"Oh it's you. Just never talk to me again!" She yelled.

"Emma before you make that decision can you just hear what I have to say. Then if you still hate me I'll leave you alone for however long you want. Please!" I said so pleadingly I sounded like I was two years old begging my mother to buy that one toy.

"Fine but I guarantee I won't change my mind." She said sounding extremely angry. She opened her door and let me in.

"Emma as soon as I walked through the doors of Degrassi I saw Sean right away and immediately liked him. But, he wasn't the only person I liked. As soon as I met you and Manny I saw two amazing people who could be like my sisters. I found out that you had a major crush on him and got a little disappointed" tears started forming in my eyes "I swore that I would find someone else. But, then he asked my out and I couldn't say no to his eyes. I am sorry, so sorry, the sorriest I have ever been in my life. And if it makes you feel any better he told me he likes both of us. That means he likes you back, Em" I finished and rushed out of the room as fast as I could and ran home. I cried myself to sleep that night, ignoring every phone call from Sean.

**SCHOOL**

I woke up and remembered all that happened the previous night. So, I dreaded having to go to school today. But, I had to and who knows maybe my speech did change Emma's mind. I left so quickly I never got a chance to hear what she had to say. I walked to school and went to my locker right away hoping not to see Sean. I heard someone say my name and I turned to see Sean.

"Sean I'm real sorry about last night, but" he cut me off.

"But you don't want to go out again?"He said very sadly.

"Yeah but I had a great time. It's just…..Emma." I said coldly.

"I know I get it." He said.

"But, you know how you said you liked both of us." I said hoping he would remember.

"Yah?" He said looking confused.

"Ask her out. It will make her the happiest person in the world." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Well, alright that's a great idea." He said happily.

I turned to finish getting my books when someone said "Hey." It was Emma!

"Oh, hi." I said as depressed as I could sound.

"I thought about what you said." She said.

"Oh cool." I said just praying that she would forgive me.

"I was really touched by what you said and I really liked it, but" I cut her off.

"But you're still mad and you hate me. So, I'll just leave you alone like I promised. But, I did one last thing for you and when the happiest moment of your life happens today just….well I hope you like it." I said and walked away heading to media immersion before listening to another word she said because it would make me cry.

**LUNCH**

Although Manny asked me to sit with our usual group today I decided to sit alone knowing that Emma and Sean would be at that table. I took out my Pb&j and began eating it. I looked over at Manny's table and noticed Sean and Emma weren't there. Then I looked over at the door and they were both entering. Emma had a huge grin on her face and she didn't walk to Manny's table instead she was walking over to me.

"Well the happiest moment of my life just happened and I liked it." She said smiling.

"I thought you'd like it." I answered happily.

"Thank you Sarah. I forgive you." She said and then hugged me.

I then moved back over to my usual table and everything was back to normal


	3. Why Can't We Be Friends?

A week passed by and things were going great. J.t asked me out like a million more times. Of course I rejected him. Me Emma and Manny were still like sisters. Even Sean and Emma were going good. That was until today Manny told Emma she signed up for cheerleading and Emma hates cheerleading!

It started just like a regular day. Sean walks Emma to class, we all chat and stuff, but today was definitely different. Today was the day that Paige Michalchuk would start this thing called the 'Spirit Squad'? Paige is a stuck up "popular girl in the eighth grade, who thinks she's all that. The whole spirit squad thing sounds stupid to me. I mean just listen to the name they gave it. (Spirit Squad) I don't have a problem with anyone who wants to sign up. In fact when Manny told me she was going to try out I was happy for her. But, Emma reacted a whole different way.

I walked with Emma and Manny as Manny was going to tell Emma about cheerleading.

"It's like traveling back in time. Cheerleading is so over." Emma stated proudly.

"What? Cheerleading is huge, more popular than ever." Answered Manny.

"Yah right. It's sexist and wrong!" Emma exclaimed.

"I thought it could be kind of fun!" Manny said happily.

"Fun? Manny, please say you're not thinking of trying out."

"Too late…I already did. But, I made it. C'mon can't you be happy for me."

I cut in. "Yeah, don't you think it could be fun, I mean its Manny's choice anyway."

"Well I guess it could be. So have fun Manny!" Emma said.

That went better than expected I thought to myself. It seems kind of fishy though. There is no way Emma Nelson is okay with something like that. We walked into the cafeteria and Paige stopped us to have Manny do what she called "showing us how it's done". Manny then did a wonderful cartwheel. I think Manny is going to do great on the squad, but Em looked less than impressed. We finished up our lunches and headed to the bathroom before next period.

"C'mon Manny! Paige and Hazel are two airheads. Why do you want to hang with them?" Emma questioned.

"They are two wicked popular eighth graders that actually like me! It's a pretty big deal." Manny exclaimed growing annoyed.

"Well someone should be pointing out the ridiculous sides of cheerleading. Someone like me." Emma answered in deep thought.

"Em! You're not going to write an article for the Grapevine are you?" Manny asked upset.

"No, No it's not that big of a deal. Don't worry I won't write it." She answered and Manny had a look of relief.

"Jeez, you guys really need to stop shouting. You're gunna make my ears bleed!" I said complaining.

They both said "Sorry" and we all laughed.

Later on that day, I walked outside to go home and saw Manny talking to Paige and Hazel. I didn't think much of it but, kept watching anyway. The three of them suddenly walked in the opposite direction of Manny's house arms in link. I thought that something is bound to go wrong. So, I started walking home and I held the phone near me expecting a call from either Emma or Manny outraged. And just as I expected Emma called.

"Hello?" I asked.

"SARAH! Manny ditched me for Paige and Hazel!" Emma screamed sounding well upset.

"Well, I did see her go off with them today. She said something about you writing an article about cheerleading before they walked off." I said unsure if I should have mentioned that.

"I wasn't going to write the article…that is until now." She said sounding quite mischievous.

"Emma, you wouldn't. C'mon don't do something your gunna regret." I tried to reason with her.

"But, she crossed the line. I was just starting to get used to the whole cheerleading thing altogether and then she goes and ditches me for the popular crowd!" She answered angrily.

"But, if you post the article then cheering might get removed and then she'll hate you forever." I said.

"Well, I'm still writing it." She said sounding more serious than ever before.

"Please..." but before I could answer she hung up "Don't." I sighed because I now had a bad feeling about their whole friendship.

The next day at school Emma blabbed on about her article being written and sent out later on today. But, what I was worried about is what Paige is gunna make Manny do about it. Paige obviously won't be happy and who knows what she'll do to get her way. I'm just hoping that Emma will have a recall or whatever you call it or Manny will dump Paige's ass. So, I continued walking in the halls "listening" to Em just when we passed by Paige, Manny and Hazel.

"Look its little miss save the world and whoever this is." Paige said rather rudely. (Whoever this is referring to me)

"And it's little miss plastic. Shouldn't you be out testing your make up on animals?" Emma answered rudely as well which shocked me.

"C'mon. We're all more mature than name calling." I tried to stop it before it became a huge fight.

"Like your one to talk. I heard about your background. Miss. Criminal Record." Hazel said sharply and it hurt badly for her to say that.

"Where did you hear that?" I demanded.

"It's not that hard to figure out hun." Paige answered this time. Now I ran to the bathroom with tears in my eyes. How could anyone find out? I thought no one could. Just then Manny ran in really upset and called my name.

"I'm here Manny." I answered coming out of the stall I ended up in.

"What was Hazel talking about back there?" She asked the very question I wished I'd never hear.

Just as I was about to say something Emma walked in still furious from what I could see.

"Em, how could you write that article? You know how much cheering means to me." Manny asked.

"How could you ditch me for Paige and Hazel?" Emma threw a question right back at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want to fit in with the members of the squad." Manny answered.

"I'm sorry too. I'll have Liberty take it off the paper." Emma stated.

Then they hugged and I thought they had totally forgotten about what Hazel had said. But, as usual I was wrong.

"But, more importantly, back to you Sarah. What was Hazel talking about?" Manny questioned once again.

"Yeah, I think we'd like to know about that." Emma said as well.

"Umm….well back in Quebec I wasn't the friendliest person." I said trying to make it better than it was.

"What do you mean?" They asked at the same time.

"I got in a lot of fights and never really had friends. I got expelled from my last school. That's why I moved here, not because my dad got a job. But, when I came here I vowed to change and actually make friends and keep them." I explained.

"Wow." Was all that Manny could say.

"That's intense." Emma observed.

"Yeah, really a lot to take in guys?" I asked hoping they'd still like me.

"Well, we're still your friends no matter what your past is." Manny exclaimed. "Right Em?"

"Right!" she shouted. And at that we left the bathroom realizing we skipped homeroom and headed to math class.


	4. I Get By With A Lil Help By My Friends

I don't know what's worse listening to Sean and Emma flirt all lunch or feeling jealous of them. I know I shouldn't be but I can't fight how I feel. I'm never going to date Sean again though. I can't. But, I totally crave a boyfriend right now. If only there was someone there.

"Sarah you daydream a lot." Sean said to me while sipping on his milk.

I laughed and teased, "It's the only thing I can do other than watch you two all googly eyed for each other."

"Hey! Let's not forget you set us up." Emma stated.

"That might have been a mistake." I jokingly said.

They both laughed and then got sucked into some uninteresting conversation. So I decided to talk to J.t and that toad guy, I think his name was Toad or Tobes or something. Since I got here me and J.t became good friends though.

"Hey J.t! My lovable little comedian." I said and gave him a playful little push.

"Why hello my lovable little darling." He answered back and he chuckled.

"You guys sound like a couple." The toad guy said while reading an anime thingy.

"Nah, just good friends who get along great." I answered.

He agreed and said, "Don't worry Tobes is just jealous he doesn't have any friends other than me. And I'm questioning our friendship!"

"Haha, very funny J.t." He answered not realizing J.t was serious.

"I'm serious Toby." J.t said.

Toby obviously realizing he WAS serious answered, "Wow J.t after summer camp and this whole school year!"

Then the kid walked away all upset. J.t just laughed as well as I did.

"I never liked that kid." I said to J.t.

"I did but now I realize he's holding me back." J.t answered.

"Good choice. Your way better off without him. Who knows you might even get a girlfriend." I said not quite processing what I was saying.

"Really? But, who's interested in me?" J.t questioned.

"There might be someone." I flirted. But, then the bell rang before he could answer.

I have to take this stupid media immersion test now. There's no way I'm going to be able to concentrate when I didn't get to find out how J.t felt. But, I better suck it up for now and take this test. Alright 10 questions down 10 to go. God this is easy. I think I'll look up to see how everyone else is doing. Looks like J.t's clueless as usual but so cute at the same time. Emma is looking confident and wow she just finished. Liberty of course is finished, that's expected. Sean looks like he's struggling. Ha too bad for him. Manny wow she finished too now that's not expected. Alrighty all finished finally! Then class ended and we went to numerous other classes and I was heading home earlier than usual it seemed.

I was just finishing up some homework when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sarah! You'll never guess what Sean just did. Oh and Manny is here too we're on three way." Emma practically screamed that and she sounded really mad.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you?" I laughed. "Okay what happened?" I asked.

"Sean was fighting with Jimmy and he pushed me to the ground!" She screamed.

"What? I'm shocked, Sean was a lot of things but I never thought he'd do that. We have to teach him a lesson." I said very determined and excited because of the plan I just made up.

"What do you suggest?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, what do we have to do?" Emma asked as well.

"You guys don't have to do anything. You'll see tomorrow what I'm going to do." I said and then hung up.

I woke up the next day remembering my plan and couldn't wait to put it into action. So, I quickly got to school early so I'd have time before class starts. I hoped Sean would be there though and everyone else so they could watch. Sure enough they were. As I walked through the front doors Emma and Manny and other people I don't know were staring at me as I walked toward Sean. So, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and said, "Oh hey Sarah. What do you want? I'm kind of not in the mood right now."

I yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you!" and slapped him extremely hard on his right cheek. He turned around and pushed me out of rage.

"Wow Sean looks like I'm the second girl you've pushed around! Anymore and they might have to put you on parole. Oh wait you already are!" I said as rudely as I could. I could see the anger burning inside him now. Then he grabbed me by my collar and was about to punch me.

"Wait, I don't want to go deaf like the guy you fucked up in Wasega!" I screamed then kneed him in the stomach and walked away saying, "If you ever touch my friend like that again or mess with me I won't hold back next time."

When I walked away everyone was cheering my name and whistling. And saying things like you go girl or wow you rock. I then ran up to Emma, Manny and J.t and they had shocked expressions.

"That was totally awesome!" Manny and J.t said at the same time.

"Did you really just do that all for me?" Emma asked impressed.

"It's no big deal besides he was starting to piss me off anyway. It would have happened sooner or later." I grinned than walked to homeroom.


	5. a, b, c, d, E!

One last day of waking up early, walking to school and "learning" about stuff. Took awhile but finally it's the end of grade seven. I made some friends, started some drama and even kicked a guy's ass along the way. The only thing that could make me happier would be to have a boyfriend. But, I just hope J.t is interested. Whatever back to walking to school. Oh yeah did I mention I'm gunna have a killer girl's night at Emma's tonight!

"Hey Emma, Manny." I say as I walk up and grab both their shoulders so that I'm in the middle, "Ready for our last day and then some freedom. Can't wait for the girl's night."

"I know it's like taken forever for this year to end!" Manny exclaimed.

"I just hope boys will leave us alone the whole summer. I'm so done with them for a long time." Emma stated while getting books from her locker.

J.t then walked up, with the toad kid again. Guess they made up?

"So ladies what are your plans this fine evening?" J.t asked sounding a little too excited.

"Girls Night!" The three of us yelled and walked to homeroom.

After school me, Manny and Emma walked to her house and started up our rocking girls night.

"Alright ladies we need popcorn, nail polish, magazines and a movie!" I shouted while going through Emma's collection of romance movies.

"I call the red nail polish!" Manny shouted.

"Fine looks like I'll have to make the popcorn." Emma groaned.

About a half hour into the movie the phone rang. And I went to go answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it's J.t. Who's this?" He asked.

"It's Sarah" I answered.

"Oh, hello my little sunflower. Do you girls want to come over?" He asked sounding kind of weird.

"Umm, let me just ask."I answered, "Do you guys want to go over that kid's house with J.t?" I asked and they said sure.

"We'll be right over J.t." I said as I hung up.

We walked up to the door and knocked. This weird 8th grade girl answered. I think she's the toad's sister. Ashley I think it is. Well, she's even weirder than toad. She was totally high!

"Manny I didn't invite you! Was I sending out physic vibrations?" She asked like a complete lunatic.

"No J.t and Toby invited us." Emma said looking at her like she was insane. Which she was because when we walked inside she took Manny over and danced with her. But, me and Em decided to leave her and go upstairs. When we walked in J.t said they were on E. I didn't believe him. Just when everything was going fine though. Guess what? Sean appears.

"Emma!" He yelled excitedly. But she just walked out. I didn't want to interrupt them when he followed her out but I decided to listen in on them in case he wanted to start trouble.

"Emma can we talk, please?" He pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. "She said coldly.

"Emma you're not being fair!" He yelled.

"You went too far Sean. We're over, like finished." She said and obviously ran down the stairs. I was gunna go out to find her but then someone else's voice was talking.

"Sean are you okay? Don't cry!" the crazy girl said. Whoa, Sean Cameron is crying and for Emma? Wow he must like her a lot. "You need to talk to someone. Come on." She continued. What he was just crying for Em now he's gunna kiss her? I'm really getting pissed with this guy. So I walked out and when they came out sure enough they had been making out.

"Alright Sean that's it!" I yelled and grabbed his jacket. I pulled him downstairs and announced, "Jimmy this punk has just been making out with your girlfriend!"

"What?" Jimmy yelled unhappy.

"Don't worry Jimmy. I'll take care of this guy again." I said and walked towards the door. When I opened it I shoved him out and he fell to the ground.

"You were just crying over Emma and then made out with Ashley! You're an asshole Sean Cameron! Now get out of here!" I yelled as he walked quickly away. I saw Emma on the bench just then. She had been crying and just witnessed what I did to Sean.

"Umm, hi. Sorry you had to see that." I said.

"Wow that was intense. Why do you look out for me and Manny and all your friends like that?" she asked.

"Well since I bullied people I never really had friends. And now that I do I intend to keep them. So, helping them out when they need it is no big deal. And like I said before Sean seriously pisses me off." I answered.

"Thank you so much." She said and then I hugged her while she cried the rest of the tears she had for that guy.


End file.
